


Alpha and Omega

by germanfanfictioner



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Alpha Dak, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Logan, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Logan, Oral Sex, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Size Kink, Top Dak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dak comes home from work and Logan has a surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha and Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own BTR  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

"Baby, I am home! " Dak shouted as he walked into his house.  
The Alpha hung his jacket away and went upstairs to look for his beautiful Omega. He found Logan in their bedroom.  
The small omega was kneeling on the bed, presenting his perfect ass.  
Dak chuckled and walked to the bed. He caressed the perfect bubble butt in front of him.  
"You are a good Omega, aren't you? Always eager to obey. Always eager to take a cock. "  
"Yes, Alpha. I love taking your cock. " the Omega said passionately.  
Dak grinned and gave Logan the signal to turn around.  
"Look at me Logan. "  
When brown eyes met grey, Dak smiled softly and said:  
"I love you, Logie. "  
"I love you too Dak. "  
Dak caressed Logan's face.  
"I'm the luckiest man alive with you as a soulmate. "  
His omega blushed prettily. Dak leaned down and kissed him gently.  
The kiss quickly became more intense and soon the two soulmates were making out passionately. At some point, Logan tugged at his man's shirt and whined. Impatiently, Dak ripped his shirt off and revealed his toned and gorgeous torso.  
Logan's mouth latched onto Dak's collar bone and he started to suck a mark on his mate.  
Dak pushed Logan back onto his back and impatiently undressed. Then he kneeled on the bed and said:  
"Omega, present! "  
Logan scrambled to get up and got onto his hands and knees, ass facing Dak.  
Dak kneaded his Omega's ass cheeks and spread them to reveal his pink hole. Logan was already leaking self-lubricant.  
The Alpha moaned and bit into one of Logan's round, firm ass cheeks leaving a bite mark. Then his mouth moved sucking and kissing to Logan's wet leaking hole.  
At first Dak kissed Logan's hole, before he slowly circled his tongue around it, making Logan moan. Then something snapped inside of Dak and he started to devour his Omega's ass. Slurping and moaning, Dak ate Logan out.  
After a few moments of doing so, when Dak resurfaced from the ass in front of him, his chin shining with self-lubrication, Logan felt like a big puddle of goo. He couldn't move (and didn't want to) and felt extremely content and satisfied. Logan was kissed by his soulmate and could taste his own sweet juices.  
Dak sneaked a finger to Logan's entrance and slowly pushed it in. Logan's body did not resist and the finger slid into Logan's willing body smoothly.  
Logan gasped and tried to rock back onto the finger.  
"Logie, be a good Omega and don't move. Let me play with your pretty hole. "  
"O-Okay, Alpha. "  
The Alpha pressed a quick kiss on Logan's skin and focused his attention on the tight hole in front of him. He slowly moved his finger in and out of his soulmate. Then Dak added a second finger stretching his Omega. He kissed and sucked on Logan's butt cheeks, while his eyes were glued to Logan's greedy hole, swallowing his fingers. With skilled fingers and a well-practised movement, Dak hit Logan's sweet spot, making the Omega cry out in pleasure. The Alpha grinned and soon he was fucking Logan with three fingers.  
After a few minutes of continued assault on his prostate, Logan stiffened momentarily, before he came with a loud moan. His cock twitched and he spilled his seed all over the sheets, but he also squirted his juices over Dak's hand. Then he fell boneless on his stomach.  
Behind him, Dak slicked his throbbing cock up with Logan's slick. He loved fucking Logan directly after the Omega came. He loved sliding into the completely relaxed body of his Omega. Dak loved making him hard only with his cock. And so he positioned himself behind Logan and pulled him up into the doggy style position again. In one smooth slide he pushed his whole 9 inch cock into his Omega's hole. Dak also loved taking Logan from behind. He loved watching his cock sliding in and out. He loved admiring his Omega's perfect ass spread by his fat cock. The only disadvantage was that he could not see his soulmate's gorgeous eyes.  
When he bottomed out, Dak paused for a few seconds. He enjoyed the feeling of Logan's hot, tight twitching walls around his cock. Dak grabbed Logan's hips and slowly started to move.  
At first he gently rocked his hips against Logan's. Then he slowly pulled his dick out of Logan's tight ass before pushing it in again. Dak moaned loudly at the feeling of his dick dragging against the tight walls of his Omega.  
Logan imitated his Alpha's sounds as the penis inside him hit his prostate.  
Dak picked up a slow pace to thurst into his love. But Logan needed something else that day. And so he whined and bucked his hips trying to push back on his Alpha's cock, who laughed.  
"Don't worry, Logie. I'll make it good for you. "  
He tightened his grip around Logan's hips and moved faster. Dak fucked his soulmate passionately.  
Logan was a panting, withering mess as his sweet spot was hit with every thrust. He was leaking big amounts of self-lubrication. Because of that everyone of Dak's thrusts produced a squelching sound, which turned on the Alpha even more.  
After a few minutes, Dak bent down and wrapped his arms around Logan's torso and pressed the Omega's body up into his own. He pounded into Logan, making him scream. Dak kissed the red soulmate mark on Logan's neck. The mark was very sensitive.  
And so Logan tensed when Dak touched it. He moaned loudly and came for a second time that day. His walls tightened around Dak's dick.  
Dak thrusted into Logan a few more times, before he grunted and spilled his seed into his mate. He fell onto the bed, pulling Logan with him.  
Logan turned around, intertwined their legs and buried his face into Dak's neck.  
"I love you, Alpha. "  
"I love you too Logie. "

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.


End file.
